


Searching

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I made this while watching season 2 the second time, Lio just has a bad time, Mentions of Death, Spoilers for Season 2, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Lio did go back for Hugo and Song, but a certain Fungus got in the way.
Relationships: Lio Oak/Song Oak
Kudos: 54





	Searching

Lio knew going back was going to be dangerous. He had no clue where the Mega Mute that destroyed the burrow was, no idea where Dr. Emilia went, and knew the only certain thing about it was that there was no way everyone survived the Burrow’s fall. 

But he had to go back. For Song and for Hugo. 

Lio and Kipo braved the surface world they had once traveled through back to the burrow they were born. And Lio found the hole in the ground pretty easily, as it was no longer hidden by the thick layer of ground above his former home, and made his way inside. He looked around the wreckage, pulling bits of the roof out of his way with one hand as he made his way through the mess to the closest person - Song. 

Lio held Kipo close to his chest, hiding her eyes from the horrors he was forced to walk through to find Song and Hugo, bodies littering the floor and providing themselves as another obstacle to avoid. Some were crushed under pieces of roof, but others... Lio couldn’t have reached the apartment sooner, and yet it was empty. Nothing was out of place. “Song!?” He desperately looked around the apartment, before realising she might have gone to Hugo first. He gently put Kipo down on the crib they had built ages ago for her, and quickly ran to Hugo’s room.

It was destroyed, completely destroyed. The cage he had been held in just a few days ago was shattered, glass everywhere. There was blood on some of the glass, and Lio’s heart sank instantly. “Hugo!” His voice echoed around the empty void. There was nobody alive here. Nobody was here. 

Lio ran around, desperately moving the wrecked roof and roads around to see if anyone at all was still alive. Nobody moved, bodies were piling up, and his hands were soon bloody- he had no idea if it was from the glass or from the bodies he was finding. He dug around some more and found 2 blankets. One was an old one, more of a rag at this point, and a blue blanket, with yellow stars dotted around. Hugo’s blanket. Lio used the rag to wipe his hands clean, finding the blood was not his own, managing to avoid cutting himself on the glass and rubble. He stared at the bodies he managed to find before looking back down at the hole that went deeper into more of the rooms below. He pocketed the blanket. 

The only thing that stopped him from continuing his digging was hearing cries ring out across the area. “Kipo.” Lio whispered, getting up and running back to the apartment as fast as possible. “Kipo!” He shouted as he burst through the door. Kipo was still in the crib, crying. He picked her up gently and shushed her. “Everything will be okay Kipo-” A laugh cut him off. Lio looked around the room, not noticing anything different than before.

“That’s a cute baby doll!” A voice rang out, bringing fear into Lio’s heart. 

“Who are you?” Lio questioned, looking around the room again. Whoever it was just kept laughing. 

Lio silently crept out of the apartment and took a long look around, until finally seeing something that was certainly a bad thing. An orange fungus was spreading out from one of the labs that was once used to find the mutagent in the plants from the surface. Lio knew he couldn’t stick around. If the plant was even slightly like some of the mutes from the surface, there was only a slim chance of himself and Kipo getting out alive. 

So with a heavy heart, Lio made sure Kipo was tight in his arms, her light and plain blanket covering her from the midday sunlight, as he made his way out of the former burrow. His old home. 

With how badly it was destroyed by the Mega Mute, the only reasonable conclusion, with every body lying around in an open grave, that Song and Hugo had died with everyone else. He and Kipo were the only survivors of the burrow attack. 

Lio put a lot of distance between himself and the burrow, only stopping once to feed Kipo some of her formula before moving onwards until the sun was setting. He was thankful to find a small boarded up place with a sofa to lay on for the night that was hopefully safe from mutes that would do him or Kipo harm. But Lio couldn’t sleep. He took the blanket out from his pocket, and stared at it for a while, just remembering when he and Song had given it to Hugo just a few months ago. Kipo stirred in his arms, and Lio realised the night was growing colder than usual. 

Lio looked at the blanket in his arms, and then at the one Kipo was wrapped up in. He gently wrapped her with the heavier blanket. “You won’t know him, but this blanket belonged to your brother Hugo” Lio said softly to her. Kipo cooed, having woken up while the blanket was being wrapped around her. Lio smiled down at her, and began to tell her stories of a family she never would know.

A family that was taken away from her too soon. 


End file.
